


Suicide

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Murder, Rated with violence for tw reasons, Suicide, slight psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: I saved ianto jones... by killing ianto jones.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones mentioned
Kudos: 13





	Suicide

"PC Davidson had seemed very apologetic when he handed over Ianto's suicide note. It didn't take very long to read it over. After all, I had written it myself."

————— 24 hours earlier —————

I crept through the halls of the block of flats my gun by my side. I knew I was going towards a murder. This needed to be tactical. I had to save him. I had to save ianto jones. Torchwood was a bad job ... a bad bad job. His badly kept secret. Oh yes I knew everything about ianto jones. The thing was ... he trusted me. Such a shame it had to end this way. I produced my key to his flat and slipped it into the lock quietly. He couldn't know I was here. He would scream when he saw the gun and my sick smile... who wouldn't? I needed to do this quickly. There he was... watching tv ... what could be more normal. I made my way towards the sofa sliding a hand around his face towards his mouth. He struggled. I didn't like that he struggled, really I didn't. But I had no choice. My leather gloves served me well. I took a breath. BANG. Warm blood and brains spattered the white wall. No one would have heard the gun... thanks to the sleeping drugs in the tap water. I watched with sick satisfaction as ianto slid down the sofa. Lifeless. I made my way round to the front staring at his face. "So young... such a shame... so peaceful... just how I like you... this is how you'll stay ... in the afterlife ianto ... until I see you again". After I made my little speech I took a seat at his desk, and I began to write. 

I can't do this anymore. I really can't. I'm just the coffee boy cleaning up everyone's shit. Especially that jack harkness. He's my boss. He'll never know how much I love him but right now I hate him. He left me. And he killed my girlfriend... I never forgave him for that. I'm leaving most of my things to my sister Rhiannon... except for my computer and all my electronic devices. They go to my best friend toshiko sato. 

This is the segment of the note I'm going to leave for jack. Jack... if you ever come back I love you ... I love you so much. But I'm not leaving you anything... just my love. Travel the world and make new friends ... new lovers. I'm not enough. For you or for torchwood... so I'm sorry it has to end this way...   
Goodbye jack.

And Owen... I'm sorry we always butted heads. You're a great guy really. I believe it, I do. You're an amazing medic and I never said that. I'm so sorry Owen but it has to end like this...  
Goodbye Owen. 

Tosh... you're my best friend you know that. I love you so much. I always will. I've given you my tech ... I know you'll put it to good use. You're so smart and I know Owen agrees with me. Ask him on a date tosh I'm sure he'll say yes... I'm sorry it has to end like this...  
Goodbye tosh.

Gwen. Don't cheat on Rhys. I know you're smitten with jack. Who isn't? But please... take it from me. Rhys is a great guy and a great husband to have. Congrats by the way... I never did say that properly again... I'm really sorry it has to end this way...  
Goodbye gwen.

Oh yes I knew a lot about ianto jones. I knew what he thought of himself. I knew what he thought others thought of him. But more importantly I knew what and who was important to him. I knew what he thought of others and I knew what he really said to them. Ianto jones was my obsession... my own personal project. 

I stood up. I needed to go. The sleeping drugs would be wearing off soon. The neighbours would sense something wrong and call the police when ianto didn't emerge from his flat at ... 7 am sharp. Did I mention I know a lot about ianto jones. 

But as I fled the building there was something I didn't account for. Not everyone drinks tap water. The family with the fancy filtered water. They had called the police when they heard the gunshot. While I had been writing the note of ianto jones the police had been on their way. And someone had seen me. I got away though, I'll have you know, I'm not a complete idiot. Actually I'm rather smart and dashing, though that's vain. I'm not vain, dear reader. 

Ianto jones had been saved. My mission was complete it was the next day the sun was bright and the police were at my door. Of course they were. I knew they would be. Don't worry... I know what you're thinking. But they don't suspect me no quite the opposite. Time to play dumb. 

I made my out of the front of the shop. Yes, my living quarters attach to a shop get over it. A kindly looking policeman stood there. Ah yes I had heard of him... pc Davidson, Gwen coopers friend and former colleague. "Can I help you...". Pc Davidson shifted "I'm so sorry... ianto jones committed suicide last night we believe you may want to read a copy of the note... there's a passage addressed to you."  
He handed me a piece of paper. I read it, of course I did don't be an idiot. I feigned shock and sadness, obviously, but I was overjoyed! My plan had worked. Or so I thought.

So why am I now sat here in a courtroom. I'll tell you why. Someone saw me. Like I said. When I ran from the flats. A young person. they were actually quite attractive. They probably would have had a chance with me. But they ratted me out so now I'm going to jail. Thanks a lot... it was you wasn't it dear reader. Why did you have to tell the police? 

...

...

Okay enough with the dramatic pauses can the court case get on already...

...

...

I SAID ENOUGH!

"Okay" the judge FINALLY spoke. 

...

...

"For the final time, under the suspicion of the involvement in the murder of ianto jones ... how do you plead?"

My mouth curled into the sick smile I had worn on the night. "Well.... PC Davidson had seemed very apologetic when he handed over Ianto's suicide note. It didn't take very long to read it over. After all, I had written it myself.... sooooo...." I paused for dramatic effect "I plead guilty".

....

....

....

.... okay we've been waiting for ever what's my sentence?

....

....

....

.... wow okay seriously? Oh wait no he's speaking...

"I sentence you to life imprisonment for the murder of a friend... colleague ... lover and employee... I think I speak for all of us when I say we thought better of you ... Jack Harkness"

Life imprisonment? That's a long time for me. Oh well Ianto's safe now... he'll be young forever... and I'll see him one day... hopefully soon.

One day ... jones ianto jones... one day.

And as for you dear reader... thanks a lot... still, I suspect your safe.. I'm not exactly going anywhere ... life imprisonment and all that... did you even make it this far down my note... I did it out of love ... reader ... nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is not cannon. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
